chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nono Kurusu
Nono Kurusu (来栖 乃々) is a 3rd year and President of the Hekiho's student council. She is also the vice president of the Newspaper club. Everyone in Hekiho Academy looks up to her that they nicknamed her the "Empress". Appearance Nono Kurusu is a teenage girl with long, loose orange hair and purple eyes. She has the second biggest bust size in the Newspaper Club before Hana Kazuki. Personality Nono works hard as the president of the student council, people would often come to her for help about club funds, school events and etc. Nono is actually very short-tempered. Nono also works hard caring for what she calls her family at Aoba Dorm and does all the house work like she is the one in charge of the house. Plot Nono wanted the Newspaper Club to be just a normal school club and tried to get Takuru to stop wasting time investigating the recent crimes in Shibuya. Nono wasn't interested in the killings but as his older sister would not allow Takuru's idea to continue investigating or chasing the suspect as it would be dangerous. Takuru went on along with Serika instead and ignored Nono's warnings which later got them into trouble. After what happened in the Love Hotel and heard Hinae's warning to Takuru, Nono began to increasingly worry. On October 7th, Nono told herself that she had to protect her family in Aoba Dorm and get Takuru to join back in. She went to remove the spy camera that Takuru asked Shinji to place on the next suspected place where the incident would happen. While attempting to remove the camera, Nono was stabbed on the stomach from behind by a man. TBW Young Appearance - SPOILER The real Nono Kurusu is a young girl with loose orange hair and purple eyes. She wore a white and purple striped T-shirt, a red skirt and a pink hooded jacket. Young Personality - SPOILER The real Nono Kurusu seemed to be a pretty caring girl. Seeing that Senri was always alone from the rest of her class, she did not hesitate to approach her to become her friend. She also seemed to have no social difficulties, having several friends in her class including Masashi Kawahara. Old Background - SPOILER One day in around April 2009, the real Nono Kurusu found Senri Minamisawa sitting alone in the classroom after school and ask her if she was alright. They exchanged names and later on they officially became friends. At around July 2009, their relationship has further developed and Nono would become a mutual friend with both Senri and Masashi Kawahara. Old Plot - SPOILER Nono's parents died in the Great Shibuya earthquake while Senri found Nono stuck underneath a huge rubble. Unable to save Nono before she died, Senri wished she was the one who died instead of Senri. Senri awakened as a gigalomaniac and shapeshifted into Nono's body. Senri have taken Nono's identity and moved in to Aoba Dorm as a orphan ever since. Senri in Nono's body made sure visit the shibuya earthquake memorial once every week, placing flowers on a headstone with the name "Senri Minamisawa" carved on it and prey silently to it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters